Legolas ya no vive solo
by CARMENCHU
Summary: ¡¡3º CAPI! Legolas ya no vive solo, Legolas tiene... una hermana muy petarda!
1. Peleas en el viaje

-¡Eres tonto!  
  
-¡Y tú fea!  
  
-¡Y tú horrible!  
  
-¡Te odio!  
  
Legolas puso voz aguda e imitó la voz de su hermana: -¡Te odio...! ¡Lo que te pasa es que eres una niña repipi!  
  
-¡Jo, papá, dile que pare de meterse conmigo!  
  
La carroza tirada por caballos botaba con los guijarros del camino de tierra, entre los árboles de los bosques que rodeaban Rivendel. En el interior el rey del Bosque Negro y sus dos hijos.  
  
Tranduil se encontraba en medio de los dos y la cabeza le dolía enormemente. Sus dos hijos se habían pasado todo el viaje peleando: -Legolas... Deja a tu hermana en paz...- dijo lentamente, desanimado, con los dedos en las sienes y con ojeras en los ojos.  
  
-¡Pero si ha empezado ella!  
  
-Pero ella es pequeña...  
  
-¿Pequeña? ¡Pero si ya tiene ciento veinticuatro* años!  
  
-Pues tú, teniendo ya casi ciento ochenta**, deberías tratarla de mejor manera.  
  
Legolas miró con odio a su hermana, sentada al otro lado de su padre, y cruzó los brazos enfadado, hundiendo su espalda en los asientos blandos y de terciopelo rojo del carruaje.  
  
En el rostro de Lithlis apareció una sonrisa malévola y victoriosa, viendo como su hermano había perdido la batalla.  
  
Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que Legolas y Thranduil visitaron Rivendel.  
  
Legolas era ya un adolescente y los rasgos de la juventud y la valentía brillaban en su rostro, marcado por los mechones de su largo pelo dorado. Recordaba vagamente de la última vez algunas estancias de la casa de Elrond y todavía una sonrisa se esbozaba en su cara cuando recordaba todos aquellos con los que allí se sintió como en su casa. Sólo deseaba ya llegar a Rivendel y poder olvidarse de su hermana.  
  
Lithlis no era del todo pequeña, era completamente consciente de todo lo que hacía, y la mayor parte de las veces hacía las cosas para molestar a su hermano mayor. Estaba harta de que él se llevara todas las atenciones de los conocidos. Toda la gente importante se preocupaba del heredero al trono y no de la joven princesa. Por un lado quería llegar a Rivendel, por otro no. Sentía que no la iban a hacer caso.  
  
-Papá, ¿y cómo dices que es Elrond?- preguntó ella a Thranduil, que parecía más calmado.  
  
Legolas resopló desde su asiento.  
  
-Legolas...- le llamó la atención su padre para que no empezaran de nuevo a discutir.  
  
-¡Ha preguntado lo mismo lo menos cien veces en lo que llevamos de viaje!  
  
-Déjala, que es pequeña...  
  
-No es pequeña ¡es tonta!  
  
Lithlis intentó defenderse: -¡Es que tú ya le has visto! ¡Pero yo no!  
  
-¡Pero piensa en los demás, nos aburres, pesada!  
  
El rey del Bosque Negro les separó cada vez más lejos, cuando sentía que empezaban a acercarse demasiado encima suyo: -Legolas, no quiero más discusiones ¡¿entendido?! ¡Una pelea más y mando que os bajen a los dos del carruaje y os quedáis tirados en medio del bosque!  
  
Lithlis le sacó la lengua, defendida por la mano de su padre.  
  
Thranduil miró a su hijo mayor con gesto comprensivo: -Legolas, por favor, compórtate como un príncipe digno al trono.  
  
Legolas desvió su mirada enfadada hacia la ventanilla, para mirar las hojas de los árboles. No podía soportarlo más.  
  
Su hermana volvió a hablar: -¡Papá, que cómo es Elrond!  
  
Legolas apretó los puños fuertemente intentando no pensar en descargar su ira creciente sobre Lithlis y calmándose sintiendo que pronto llegarían.  
  
-Pues Elrond es un Medio Elfo...- dijo Thranduil, intentado no parecer cansado de repetirlo: -Tiene el pelo oscuro los ojos grises y tiene tres hijos.  
  
-¿Y cómo son sus hijos?  
  
-Pues los dos elfos son gemelos y la elfa tendrá sólo unos años más que tú.  
  
-¿Y me haré amiga de ellos?  
  
Legolas no pudo contenerse: -¡No! ¡Porque no les gustan las princesitas malcriadas y repipis!  
  
-Pues no... ¡Seguro que se hacen amigos míos!  
  
-Ya, ya... ¡eso es lo que tu te crees!  
  
-¡Cállate!  
  
-Vas a ver, estarás todo el rato solita y yo me divertiré un montón, y así aprenderás a no ser tan quejica.  
  
Lithlis tenía el pelo largo, igualmente dorado al de su hermano y sus ojos de mar contenían el brillo que contienen los niños, más ya de una luz muy tenue, que reflejaba ahora el vestido verde que portaba. En el fondo no era mala, pero ella también quería atención. Abrió la boca para rechistar la postura de su hermano pero una voz habló desde fuera de la carroza, antes que ella.  
  
-Mi señor...- uno de los caballeros de cabellos de oro y armadura de plata asomó su mirar por la ventanilla: -La cascada de Rivendel se ve a lo lejos, llegaremos enseguida.  
  
Thranduil suspiró: -¡Gracias a Eru! Bien...- comenzó: -... quiero que os portéis bien y no me hagáis pasar vergüenza delante de Elrond, ¿de acuerdo? Legolas: no quiero jaleos ¿vale? Y Lithlis: no hagas rabiar a tu hermano. Comportaros los dos como los príncipes que sois o... por lo menos los que deberíais ser...  
  
Los dos hermanos afirmaron lentamente con la cabeza, obedeciendo a su padre.  
  
El rey suspiró de nuevo: -Ojalá salga todo bien, vosotros dos me traéis de cabeza...  
  
Legolas miró a su padre: somnoliento pero conforme, intentando buscar el mejor camino para sus dos hijos, cansado de escucharles, mas aún acompañándoles. Se sintió culpable por todo lo que le había hecho pasar durante el viaje, mientras discutía con Lithlis, se avergonzó a si mismo, y en un arrebato de arrepentimiento habló con la cabeza gacha, casi pidiendo perdón con el tono de su voz: -Haré que estés orgulloso de mí, ada.  
  
Thranduil miró a su hijo con sus ojos claros: arrepentido y avergonzado, una sonrisa asomó a su rostro y posó su mano en el hombro del joven: -Ya lo estoy, Legolas.  
  
Legolas alzó la mirada y sonrió a su padre, cruzando ambos sus miradas, sintiéndose por un segundo la persona más feliz del mundo y el carruaje paró, las dos miradas azules se perdieron y la puerta se abrió.  
  
El soldado apareció a los pies de la escalerilla dorada que bajaba de la carroza: -Altezas, el Señor de Rivendel les espera.  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
* ** He hecho una forma para equivaler más o menos los años de elfos: les pongo un cero detrás, por lo que Legolas tendría aquí unos 18 años y Lithlis unos 12.  
  
P.D. bueno... ¡aquí esta la hermanita de Legolas! Sí... un poco pesada... jejeje!! Si os gusta el fic lo continúo!! Oye... que guapo mi Legolas con casi 18 años humanos no??? mmm... quien lo pillara!!! Jajaja! Besos a todos!!! 


	2. Bienvenidos

Legolas sintió la hierba bajo sus pies a pesar de llevar las botas calzadas. Dejó que el aire húmedo llegara desde la cascada a su rostro y le enredara el pelo y fueron tantas las ganas de gritar que sintió al poder de nuevo pisar tierra de Rivendel que para contenerlas tuvo que sonreír de oreja a oreja, dibujando alegría desde cada uno de sus poros.  
  
Y allí estaban: en el jardín de la Casa de Elrond y a lo lejos se les podía ver por fin, estaban todos. Como habían cambiado, cómo habían crecido y que ganas tenía de abrazarles a todos de nuevo.  
  
Legolas no pudo contenerse ni un segundo más y salió corriendo hacia aquellos que tanto había añorado. No se detuvo, sabía que iba a chocar con ellos y eso era lo que quería. Se abalanzó sobre los gemelos con las sonrisa más contenta que podía esbozar, abrazándolos y cayendo los tres al suelo, riendo.  
  
-¡Cuánto os he echado de menos a todos!  
  
Los hermanos reían en la hierba, debajo de él y uno de ellos habló: -¡Nosotros también a ti!  
  
-¡Mucho!- dijo el otro, también riendo.  
  
Legolas se sintió confuso durante un segundo, eran los dos tan iguales, no los recordaba tan iguales de la última vez que los vio, no hubiera sido capaz de decir quien era Elladan y quien Elrohir.  
  
Miró a su alrededor aún en el suelo y descubrió unos ojos grises que le miraban con severidad profunda. Que tonto había sido, cómo podía haber echo aquello delante de Elrond, el señor de Rivendel...  
  
-Bienvenido Legolas.  
  
Se levantó inmediatamente del suelo y ayudó a levantarse a Elladan y Elrohir, aún si no sabia cual era cual y les sacudió el polvo de los trajes con esmero, intentando remediar la imagen que había dado ya de adolescente rebelde.  
  
-Buenos días Señor Elrond...  
  
Thranduil llegó corriendo con paquetes y bolsas de equipaje en los brazos, que parecían pesar mucho: -¡Legolas!- gritó nada más tenerle cerca: -¡¿Dónde te crees que estás?! ¡¿En un parque de atracciones?! ¡Esa no es forma alguna de saludar a nuestros anfitriones!  
  
La mirada de Thranduil superaba ahora en severidad y rudeza a la de Elrond con creces, si eso podía ser posible.  
  
-Per... perdón...- susurró Legolas cada vez más arrepentido.  
  
-¡No hay perdón que valga! ¡Me parece haberte dicho bastante claro la manera en la que quería que te comportaras!  
  
-Ada... yo...  
  
-¡Ni ada ni nada!  
  
Elrond se acercó despacio al sulfurado Thranduil y le puso una mano en el hombro: -Tranquilo.- dijo: -No pasa nada.  
  
-¡Si que pasa Elrond! ¡Este chico es incorregible! ¡Si te digo el viaje me han dado...!  
  
Elrond abrazó a Thranduil: -Me alegro de volver a verte.  
  
El rostro del rey del Bosque Negro pareció cambiar de repente y entonces sonrió, pareciéndose cada vez más a su hijo: -Yo también, Elrond.  
  
Legolas volvió a sonreír, como si la tormenta por fin hubiera pasado y notó una mano en su hombro.  
  
-Aiya Legolas.  
  
Sabía que no podía ser otro, aquella voz perennemente alegre no podía ser otra. Se giró rápidamente y los ojos intensamente azules de Glorfindel le sonrieron, brindándole su siempre presente brillo que portaba en ellos.  
  
-¡Glorfindel!- Legolas le abrazó con fuerza. Que alegría volver a verles a todos. Mas abrazado a Glorfindel recordó algo: -Glorfindel...- Legolas se apartó un poco de él con cara preocupada.  
  
-Dime.  
  
-Es que...- Legolas había dejado de sonreír de nuevo: -Se... se me murieron los peces...  
  
Glorfindel le miró extrañado: -¿Qué peces...?  
  
-Los peces que me regalaste cuando era pequeño...  
  
Glorfindel rió de aquella forma con la que sólo él sabía reír: -¿Todavía te acuerdas de los peces?  
  
-Sí... lo siento... es que... ¡es que una niña tonta me los tiró al río!  
  
Glorfindel continuó riendo: -¡No te preocupes! ¡Los peces viven muy poco!  
  
-Creía que te iba a sentar mal...  
  
-¡Que va!- Glorfindel revolvió el pelo de Legolas y le dio la mano, como se hace con los mayores, de aquella forma que tanto le gustó que optara para saludarle cuando era todavía pequeño. Fue con eso, hace tanto años, con lo que comenzó su amistad.  
  
Una voz femenina habló también entre la alegría que se versaba en aquel prado: -¡Muy bonito que no me digas nada, eh, Legolas! ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?  
  
Legolas miró rápidamente hacia donde provenía la voz y encontró lo que no se esperaba. Allí, una elfa, de ambarinos cabellos y ojos penetrantemente grises como los de su padre, sonreía mirándole irónicamente, casi, casi enfada de ser la última a la que Legolas había saludado.  
  
Legolas no podía creérselo a primera vista y tampoco más tarde, no podía creer que aquella elfa tan crecida fuese aquella niña que había conocido hacía tanto tiempo y que siempre llevaba un oso de peluche en la mano.  
  
-¿Arwen?  
  
Arwen abrazó a su viejo amigo: -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- dijo sonriendo.  
  
Legolas balbuceó entre sus brazos: -E... estas muy guapa...  
  
Arwen rió: -Gracias.- dijo dejando de abrazarle, notando también un leve rubor en las mejillas de Legolas. Acercó su mano a su barbilla y la sujetó con dos dedos sin dejar de sonreír: -¡Tú también estás muy guapo!  
  
Fue cuando todos su hubieron saludado y abrazado varias veces cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, de menor altura, tímida y miedosa, escondida detrás de su padre.  
  
Thranduil miró detrás de sus ropas a su hija, dándola ánimos a acercarse a los demás mientras la presentaba: -Bueno, y esta es mi hija Lithlis. Lithlis saluda.- dijo.  
  
Lithlis dudó, pero siguió agazapada tímidamente detrás de su padre, sin atreverse a dar un paso ni a decir una palabra.  
  
Arwen fue la primera en acercarse y se agachó cerca de Lithlis para darle la mano: -Aiya.- le dijo con voz suave: -Soy Arwen.  
  
Lithlis se alejó un poco de las ropas de su padre y le dio la mano a Arwen, viéndola tan hermosa y sonriente como la verdadera princesa que esperaba ser algún día: -Aiya...- dijo nerviosa.  
  
-Ven.- Arwen tiró despacio de su mano para acercarla a los demás.  
  
-Este es Elrohir.- y Arwen señaló a uno de sus hermanos, que lucía en la frente una tiara con un rubí, tras su oscuro pelo, recogido en la nuca con una coleta.  
  
-¡Aiya Lithlis!- dijo este extendiéndole también la mano.  
  
Lithlis se la estrechó cogiendo confianza: -Aiya Elrohir.  
  
-Y este es Elladan.- Arwen señaló a su otro hermano y en su frente tenía un zafiro en su tiara.  
  
-Aiya.- se apresuró la niña.  
  
-¡Buenos días chatina!- dijo Elladan sonriéndola.  
  
Arwen la acercó hacia su padre y Lithlis se escondió un poco tras las faldas del largo vestido de Arwen, asustada tras tan imponente mirada.  
  
-Este es mi papá.- dijo Arwen riendo tras el comportamiento de Lithlis y se acercó al oído de la joven princesa del Bosque Negro: -Da miedo...- le dijo susurrando: -...pero en el fondo es muy bueno.  
  
Lithlis salió un poco de detrás de Arwen, más confianzuda que antes e hizo una gran reverencia ante aquella alta figura que tanto respeto imponía: -Aiya Señor Elrond...  
  
Elrond no cambió de postura ni dijo nada.  
  
Lithlis levantó un poco la cabeza y miró aquellos ojos grises que la observaban serios, sintió que había hecho algo mal, punzada por aquella juiciosa mirada, pero Elrond la sonrió al fin, aún si su sonrisa no era tan visible como la de los demás, y Lithlis ya no sintió miedo.  
  
-Y este es Glorfindel.- y Arwen la guió todavía de la mano frente a la última persona que quedaba.  
  
Glorfindel se agachó hasta tener su cabeza a la altura de la cabeza de Lithlis y sonrió al verla como ninguno antes la había sonreído: aquella si que era una sonrisa cálida y amistosa, y sus ojos atrapaban prontamente a cualquiera. Lithlis no supo que decir.  
  
Glorfindel acercó su mano a la de ella y la cogió con suavidad, la acercó hasta sus labios y con dulzura la besó en el dorso, como se hacía con las ya crecidas princesas: -Aiya, mi niña.  
  
Lithlis sintió que se ponía colorada.  
  
-No me la enamores, Glorfindel...-dijo riendo Thranduil: -Sólo faltaba que en el viaje de vuelta, a parte de pelear con su hermano, estuviera también todo el rato hablándome de ti...  
  
Glorfindel volvió a sonreír, Lithlis sonrió con él y los demás les acompañaron, para después entrar a través de las grandes y doradas puertas a la Casa de Elrond.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


	3. Escaleras abajo

Elrond sonrió sintiendo la felicidad de todos, ya casi en el umbral de la puerta, a los pies de las escaleras doradas del porche.  
  
-Venid dentro.- dijo mirando a Thranduil: -Hemos preparado un banquete, seguramente tendréis mucha hambre después del viaje...  
  
Thranduil se tocó la tripa: -Gracias Elrond. Estaba un poco arto de comer tanto conejo que cazaban mis soldados...  
  
Elrond volvió a sonreír y se acercó a sus hijos: -Llevad a nuestros invitados hasta sus habitaciones, para que dejen su equipaje, y luego bajar a comer, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Los tres afirmaron con la cabeza a la vez: -Sí, ada.  
  
Los gemelos se acercaron entonces a Thranduil y le sonrieron a la vez: -Déjenos, rey Thranduil, llevar su equipaje, ¿sí?- dijo uno de ellos cogiendo dos maletas con cada mano.  
  
Thranduil le miró desconcertado: Gracias... em... ¿Elladan...?  
  
Él rió: -Soy Elrohir.  
  
-Yo soy Elladan.- agregó el otro cogiendo como su hermano otras dos maletas en cada mano, sonriendo, y marcharon los dos juntos hacia el porche.  
  
Legolas se les acercó y caminó con ellos y detrás fueron Arwen de la mano de Lithlis.  
  
-¿Y yo que hago? ¿Subo o me quedo?- preguntó Thranduil a Elrond que miraba con Glorfindel a su lado.  
  
Glorfindel se acercó al rey del Bosque Negro y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, con picardía en los ojos, como la de los niños traviesos: -¡Tú te quedas y me contáis los dos cómo es que se os da tan bien hacer tanta prole! ¡Siempre supe que erais unos pervertidos!  
  
Los tres rieron a la vez y ellos también se alejaron hacia el porche de la casa de Elrond.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Legolas iba el primero mientras subían por la escalera. Miraba a todas partes, cada cuadro en la pared, cada vidriera y cada rincón lo inspeccionaba, avivando sus recuerdos.  
  
Habían recorrido pasillos y salas y subido más escaleras e incluso atravesaron un patio blanco a un lado de la casa. Ese patio le recordó a unas flechas y luego a unos bollos de chocolate y a un oso de peluche... Ahora que estaba ahí lo recordaba todo tan bien como si hubiera pasado ayer.  
  
Arwen subía detrás de Legolas, con Lithlis a su lado y al final arduamente subía los gemelos, cargados de equipaje. Arwen se giró al notar que se quedaban atrás.  
  
Elladan y Elrohir iban casi arrastrándose y con la lengua fuera. Arwen rió: -Oye... ¿queréis ayuda...?  
  
-No... no... si da igual...- jadeó Elrohir.  
  
-Vamos... bien...- suspiró Elladan.  
  
-Ya os alcanzaremos...  
  
-No os preocupéis...  
  
Arwen bajó las escaleras hasta su altura y se agachó junto a ellos y sus bolsas.  
  
-Que maja Arwen... no pensaba que nos fueras a ayudar.- miró extrañado Elladan.  
  
Arwen cogió el paquete más pequeño y volvió a subir las escaleras hasta llegar donde Legolas y Lithlis.  
  
-Oh... si, que maja...- protestó Elrohir: -¡No te lleves un paquete más grande! ¡Que se te va a romper una uña!- gritó para que le oyeran escalera arriba.  
  
Arwen les sacó la lengua desde lo lejos, sonriendo divertida.  
  
-Maldita niñata...-refunfuñó Elladan.  
  
-Como la odio...  
  
-¡Es una creída!  
  
-¡Mirala! Va meneando su culo delante de Legolas...  
  
-Sí... y lo peor de todo es que a él se le cae la baba...  
  
-Bueno... ¿sabes que? Que yo tengo el consuelo de saber que somos los más guapos...  
  
-¡Eso es verdad! El rubio de Legolas... que parece que es de bote...  
  
-Oye... Elrohir... no siento la piernas...  
  
-Sí... esto es un infierno...  
  
Cuando por fin llegaron al descansillo al final de la larga escalera de oro descubrieron que los otros ya habían desaparecido por alguna esquina y se sentaron en el último escalón, dejando el equipaje a un lado.  
  
-¡¿Como se puede traer tanta ropa para tan poco tiempo...?!- preguntó Elrohir dando un largo suspiro.  
  
-¡No, aquí no llevan ropa! ¡Llevan una colección de piedras!  
  
-Pues dentro de poco tendrán para hacer una exposición...  
  
-Ay... no puedo más... ¡tengo hambre!  
  
-¿Qué habrá mandado hacer ada de comer?  
  
-Acelgas o porquerías así... como siempre... ya sabes como es...  
  
-¡¡No!! ¡¡Acelgas no!!  
  
-¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Acelgas sí!!  
  
-¡¡Noooo!!- Elrohir cogió a su hermano del cuello meneándole en su desesperación de volver a comer acelgas, verdes y gelatinosas... Una maleta se empezó resbalar detrás de Elladan y luego unos paquetes y más equipaje y entonces... Todas las bolsas cayeron un escalón y rodaron escalera abajo con un ruido ensordecedor hasta que llegaron al final. Miles de prendas volaron por los aires cubriendo toda la sala.  
  
Elladan miró a su hermano con ira en los ojos: -¡¡Mira lo que has hecho!!  
  
-Yo... esto... No quería... ¡Yo no fui!  
  
-¡¡Te mato!!  
  
Mientras tanto Legolas, Arwen y Lithlis habían llegado hasta el alto pasillo de las alcobas y a través de sus vidrieras entraba la luz del sol mutada en los colores de los cristales coloreados. En los labios de Legolas se dibujó la más grande de las sonrisas cuando supo reconocer aquella que le habían asignado hacía tantos años, cuando era un niño.  
  
-¡Esta era la mía!- casi gritó girando el pomo de una puerta a la derecha abriéndola con cuidado. Dentro se veía todo oscuro.  
  
Arwen se adelantó y pasó la primera: -Esta vuelve a ser la tuya, Legolas.- y dentro descorrió las cortinas dejando que la luz entrara desde los ventanales. Legolas sonrió en el umbral mientras Arwen salía de nuevo de la alcoba.  
  
Se acercó a otra puerta contigua y giró el pomo: -Y esta es la tuya, Lithlis, está al lado de la de tu hermano y también al lado de la mía, que es esa de allí. Por si quieres algo por la noche.- dijo: -Y aquella del otro lado, un poco al fondo, es donde duerme a veces Glorfindel, y sabe contar unas buenas historias para dormir.- rió.  
  
Dejó dentro de la habitación de Lithlis el paquete que les había cogido a sus hermanos y salieron los tres de nuevo hacia el descansillo para ir al comedor.  
  
-¡Venga, y ahora a comer!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
-¡Bueno y no veas lo malo que era Legolas de pequeño!  
  
-¡¿Cómo?! Pero si tiene una cara de bueno que no se aguanta, no como Elladan y Elrohir...  
  
-¿Qué hacía?- pregunto Glorfindel sin poder contener la risa, imaginándose las escenas que Thranduil contaría de su hijo.  
  
-Un día le estaba dando de comer...- continuó el rey del Bosque Negro: - y se empezó a poner llorón porque no quería papilla... quería galletas... ¡tú fíjate! Y estaba yo ahí, intentándole meter la cuchara en la boca mientras decía: "¡No! ¡No! ¡Galleta! ¡Nene quiere galleta!" y ¡¡¡Paf!!! ¡Le da al plato de papilla y me lo tira a la cabeza!  
  
Glorfindel empezó a reír retorciéndose en su silla, ya sentados en la mesa del comedor, sin poder parar, seguido por Elrond, que también reía, pero no tan sonoramente.  
  
-A mi no me hace gracias.- dijo Thranduil desde el otro lado de la mesa: -¡Tuve que bañarme por lo menos seis veces para que se me fuera el olor a papilla del pelo!  
  
Glorfindel y Elrond no pararon de reir.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Legolas, Arwen y Lithlis recorrieron el camino hecho y llegaron a las escaleras donde vieron por última vez a los gemelos.  
  
La limpia escalera de antes parecía haberse trasformado en la decoración para una fiesta de fin de año. Con telas de colores por las barandillas y abajo por el suelo de mármol miles de ropas y papeles desperdigados como el confeti.  
  
-¡¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?!- gritó Arwen a sus dos hermanos que a los pies de las escaleras intentaban recoger y bajó corriendo.  
  
-Em... las maletas...  
  
-Se cayeron...  
  
-Sí... escalera abajo...  
  
-¡Debería daros vergüenza! ¡Mirad lo que habéis hecho! ¡Cuando lo vea ada nos va a matar!  
  
Los tres se miraron preocupados.  
  
Legolas vio su ropa tirada por todas partes y los vestidos de su hermana y los papeles de su padre y...: -¡Eh! Esos son... ¡mis calzoncillos!- unos calzoncillos azules colgaban de la grande lámpara de araña que pendía del techo.  
  
Lithlis se empezó a morder las uñas: -¿Qué dirá ada cuando se entere?  
  
Legolas miró a su hermana: -Nos van a echar la bronca... a todos...  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
-Sí, pues Arwen parece muy buena chica... ¡pero de pequeña cogía del pelo y me lo arrancaba a trozos!  
  
Ahora el que reía también era Thranduil: -¡Elrond con calvas! ¡Que atractivo tendrías que estar!  
  
Glorfindel cada vez reía más fuerte.  
  
Eran como tres niños hablando de sus juegos, ni se asomaban ya a parecer los serios elfos que intentaban aparentar.  
  
Y entre risas se oyó a alguien llamar a la puerta.  
  
-Señor Elrond...- entró un joven elfo, de modestas ropas.  
  
-¿Sí?- respondió Elrond acallando sus risas y poniendo instintivamente en su rostro el ceño fruncido, como siempre.  
  
-Estábamos recogiendo las manzanas de los árboles del jardín para el postre cuando de una ventana cayeron estas ropas... Me imagino que serán suyas o de sus invitados, mi Señor...- el joven se acercó con sedas de colores entre las manos.  
  
Thranduil se levantó al instante y las revolvió todas con cara asustada que progresivamente cambió a enfado.  
  
-¡Ha sido Legolas! ¡Seguro! ¡Tirar la ropa por la ventana! ¡Sólo se le ocurre a él! ¡Se va a enterar! ¡Le voy a...  
  
Elrond se levantó también asustado: -¿No sabes quién las tiró?- le preguntó al elfo.  
  
-No Señor, no se vio a nadie.  
  
-¡Entonces han sido Elladan y Elrohir! ¡Saben hacerlo todo sin que nadie se entere! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡La ropa de los invitados!  
  
Glorfindel comenzó de nuevo reír sin para en su asiento.  
  
Elrond le miró serio: -¡Y todo esto es culpa tuya!  
  
-¡¿Mía?! ¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó sin para de reír Glorfindel.  
  
-¡Por que les malcriabas con chucherías!  
  
Glorfindel paró de reír un momento sin poder aguantarse una sonrisa en la cara, intentando ponerse más serio, tras la mirada de Elrond, pero cuando Thranduil salió de la habitación gritando el nombre de su hijo por el pasillo, Glorfindel volvió a troncharse.  
  
Elrond le miró con ironía: -Eres un crío, Glorfindel...- y salió al pasillo corriendo: -¡Elrohir y Elladan! ¡Venir aquí ahora mismo!  
  
Glorfindel quedó solo, con su risa incomparable.  
  
Los chicos no sobrevivirían hasta la hora de comer...  
  
Continuará...  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. que tal eh??!! Os gusta?? Gracias por los reviews a todos!!! Y... para aquel que no le ha quedado claro lo de la edad diremos que Legolas tiene 18 años y Lithlis 12, por lo k se llevan seis añitos... Y los gemelos tienen 19 y Arwen 17... Y Elrond y Thranduil.... jajajaja eso no se diceee!!! Jejejeje muchos besos a todos!!!! 


End file.
